


A Political Marriage

by Slypolars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Basically, Ben is a soft boy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Past Abuse, Past manipulation, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Recovery, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, This is an excuse to spoil Rey, Weddings, honestly this has more fluff in it than angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slypolars/pseuds/Slypolars
Summary: Refusing to take after Snoke, Ben Solo rules with a more gentle approach, surprising everybody. An alliance with the Rebels proves difficult for the galaxy to believe leading for the two most powerful force users to be thrown into something the public and media will eat right up.Marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything large in a very long time please be gentle! 
> 
> Chapters get longer starting chapter 4.

Honestly Rey didn’t know what to think when Poe ran in to the hangar screaming with a holo screen in his hand, giant letters running across the screen. 

Stormtrooper Program to be Disabled.

The entire room went silent. A few pair of eyes turned to Finn who was slowly beginning to process the news.

Poe began to read the article, “It seems that the First Order has taken a turn for the better with new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, who has made it clear in a recent announcement that from now on First Order funds will be redirected from military operations and into rebuilding what the previous Supreme Leader Snoke, had inflicted upon many systems throughout the galaxy. This recent announcement outlined a plan to disable the stormtrooper program, the Supreme Leader expressed his disgust of robbing families of their children and forcing them to fight. The outline included the statement that the recent ‘batch’ be returned to their families at once. Instead of forcing people to fight, he has developed a benefits program. The program promises aid to those who decide to serve and “Protect the citizens of the galaxy”.”

Whispers spread throughout the room, they had recruited at least 100 more rebels since Crait with the help of some rather dramatic propaganda.

Poe continued on, “Kylo Ren has also revealed that plans are being made to rebuild the outer rim saying, “There are valuable resources on quite a few Outer Rim planets, this presents the opportunity for employment and eventually less poverty.” However, many citizens are sceptical of the changes this new Supreme Leader has promised and are still rebelling against authorities. Only time will tell if his words are true.”

“Rey, what do you think?” She hadn’t noticed the entire crowd had turned to her, Finn waiting patiently for an answer.

“I need to speak with the general.” 

She pushed through the crowd and hurried towards the office Leia had set up for herself.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, a quiet voice was heard from inside telling her to ‘come in’ and she slowly entered and closed the door behind her. 

Leia sat stoic before her at her desk with a holopad set before her, a voice she has come to immediately come to recognise reached her ears.

“I don’t expect you to accept right away if not at all, however after some deep thought and time alone I’ve come to realise that I never want to be like Snoke. With that being said I should probably tell you when all of this started.” The figure on the screen took a deep breath and ran a hand through his thick hair before continuing.

“I don’t know exactly when the voice had started, all I know is that it has been there for as long as I can remember. You and… Father, were always fighting it seemed, especially as I got older and started using the force. He would get restless if he was home for too long and you always had other responsibilities to attend to. It was a soft voice, but a dangerous one as well. I would get angry and it would agree with me and encourage every action I did while expressing how I felt. Pointing out what items I should break next, poisoning me with thoughts of abandonment. After you both sent me away with Luke I felt helpless. The other students were afraid of me, at least most of them were. I lost my temper easily and as I grew up it only became worse. I began to draw my power from the dark side and the voice in my head leaded me through every step. I woke up one night to my uncle holding a lightsaber to me and I panicked. After collapsing the hut onto us I walked out to everybody gathered. I tried to explain what happened but they weren’t listening to me, five of them stood off to the side while the others began yelling at me, calling me these disgusting names. I saw red, they began to attack me and I slaughtered them all. The others agreed to join me as I burned that damn temple to the ground. We joined Snoke afterwards.”

Ben stopped to catch his breath before continuing on, “He was rough, he made it treason to speak my name and got into my head. I was Kylo Ren, the Jedi Order had betrayed me as well as my parents, I needed nobody except for Snoke. I was his loyal monster, the Jedi Killer, leader of the Knights of Ren. With each kill, I was further poisoned with hatred. Until I met Rey.”

He stopped and looked into his mother’s eyes though the screen.

“She threw me completely off balance at first mother, I don’t think I’ll ever be completely light. However, with her help she has helped me find a sort of new balance. It is her influence that has pushed me to heal. I refuse to be like Snoke, and I believe with your help as well as her’s I can finally end this fucking war.”

“I await your answer.”

The screen went black and it was only then that Rey noticed both her and Leia had tears running down their cheeks.

“Ben…” Leia choked out. 

Rey was staring at the floor when the general spoke up once more, “There are coordinates attached. They lead to our old family home on Chandrila. One last message from him reads that it would be private enough and that he promises not to take any troops with him, just General Hux and one of his knights. I however, can take up to three people.”

It’s only until Leia looks Rey in the eye that she sees just how exhausted the general really is, “Obviously I expect you to accompany me, I will also be taking Poe and Finn along with me. Finn’s experience with the First Order will prove useful. I’m taking Poe because I know he’ll make a fuss if I don’t include our general in these talks.”

Rey can only nod as she is dismissed with the promise that they will leave within a weeks time. 

Walking down the hallway her mind wanders back to the throne room. She closes her eyes and is surrounded once again in the stifling heat of both his gaze and the room around them. His eyes as he stood up and approached her pierced straight into her soul and she found herself heating up thinking about the look on his face now that her friends weren’t in the process of escaping death.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ben sat at the front of a sleek meeting table, his knights surrounding him as well as a few of his generals and advisors. 

Hux was fuming, “Supreme Leader I do not think it is wise to just throw away our military like this!”

“We aren’t Hux, I’m changing things. I refuse to rule using fear. As long as the First Order continues to terrorize the galaxy nothing is being solved. We will continue to go around in circles with the rebels, planets allied with them will retaliate causing more to die, It ends now. I refuse to argue with you on this any more, accept the changes or I will be forced to relieve you of your duties, General.”

Ben rubs at his temple, he was tired of this.

Ria clears her throat, “If the rebels agree to a peace treaty I highly doubt their allies across the galaxy will believe it. Suddenly throwing away all conflict will seem suspicious to many. I propose some sort of arrangement, and while I know you aren’t going to like it Kylo it may be our only option here.”

The knight stands up and paces around the room, She never could sit still.

Ben motions for her to continue.

“A political marriage.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, things get spicy and the Knights of Ren use all of this to tease their leader.

She was surrounded by a comfortable silence at first. Slowly the crash of waves filled her ears paired with what could only be the delightful sound of a small child squealing. The air growing more warm and breezy.

A gentle low laugh accompanied the squeals and Rey’s eyes snapped open before closing once more. It was bright, almost painfully so. Slowly she opened them again, her eyes did not adjust.

Insead she saw two figures playing in the shore, the taller one scooping up the much smaller one bringing out another happy squeal of laughter.

“Let’s go see mama.” She knew who it was, tears streamed down her cheeks as the figures slowly came closer.

_____________________________

Rey jolted awake and tried to catch her breath.

“Nightmare?” The same voice from her dream seemed to echo around her, she must have let her shields slip.

Rey swallowed before sitting up and running a hand through her sweaty hair.

“Of a sort…” Why was she talking to him, she forced herself to look up at him only to find that he was laying right next to her, propped up against a pillow. The light blue of a holoscreen lighting up his handsome face.

There were many things she wanted to say. Why the change of heart? Is this a trap? Do you have the same dreams as I? What shampoo do you use?

“Please explain to me…” Even Rey didn’t know what she wanted him to explain, luckily he put down his holopad and let out a deep sigh.

“After Crait, I had nightmares for months, Rey. All of a different variety but tied together by one person, Snoke.” His voice trembled as he spoke the name.

“ I remember watching the Hosanian System get destroyed. I did not agree with it, I believed that nobody should possess a weapon so powerful. However, I considered the countless people I’ve slaughtered out of hate and decided that I had no room to talk. It festered in me as I watched those planets disappear one by one.”

“Some of these nightmares begin at that moment. His voice ever present in my head telling me that this is what had to be done. This is when I began to doubt his words.”

He turned to her, his eyes reflecting his pain, “Then there are the ones with you in them. Him hurting you, I can’t stand those ones Rey. These ones end with your death and it’s as if I’m being struck by his lightning again.”

His hand reaches out to stop a fresh tear from falling down her cheek and as always, him touching her fills her with an unfamiliar warmth that spreads throughout her entire body.

“I meditated on it for weeks.” His fingers slowly moved down her cheek gently before settling on the bed between them.

“It’s been half a year since I’ve taken control of the First Order and while I still refuse to go back to the light, I will no longer let myself be consumed by darkness. I believe we may be the balance Rey.”

His words caused her to sit up, the blanket sliding off her frame slowly. The fact that she was in a loose tank far from her mind as a strap fell from her shoulder slightly. His eyes following it.

“What do you mean ‘we may be the balance’?”

His eyes snapped up to her’s, his pupils blown a little wider, “Powerful light needs powerful dark to balance it out. ‘Darkness rises, and light to meet it.’ Snoke had sensed it I believe. This probably why he wanted you dead, so the dark could overpower the light.”

She let out a breath, he had leaned in closer. Warmth radiated from him and just as his eyes flickered to her lips, he was gone.

“Ben…”

She was left panting and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, wanting.

Slowly she let her hand drift downward between her legs.

Across the galaxy, Ben Solo had done the same.

_____________________________

Leia tried not to roll her eyes at the various protests she is met with once letting everybody know the plan. She expected it yes, however that didn’t make it any less annoying. Especially with Poe pacing around pulling at his hair listing off every single thing that could go wrong.

After accepting to meet with her son a new document came through to her suggesting something that she had not expected her son to even think about in a million years, marriage.

Rey had been the first to see it, her breath caught in her throat as the general explained exactly why this was probably the smartest move.

“It’s all about media my dear, unfortunately our allies will have a hard time believing that the sudden change of heart is legitimate. I can already hear the words “Trap” and “Manipulation” being thrown around.”

Rey bounced her leg as she sat down across from the general, “It has to be me, doesn’t it?”

“Considering you’re the only one to have been his ‘equal’ per say, that would be the smartest route to take. Now I want to stress that this is 100% political. You only have to act as if you are in love in public. How the both of you handle things in private is up to you.”

Rey looked downwards. There were worse people in the galaxy to be married to, not to mention that everything the general was saying was correct she really is his equal. Suddenly she remembered Leia mentioning the media.

“ I’ll do it… But what did you mean that this is all about media?”

Leia let out a sigh, “The media will be a big part of selling this to the public. Expect interviews, photos being taken of you two in public without you both knowing, large coverage of the wedding, questions about your future together. Don’t fret though my dear, Han and I had to deal with it for years and so did Ben to an extent. You’ll be well prepared by the time we make the announcement.”

“What has Ben said about this?” Rey felt a blush forming on her cheeks.

“He stressed that everything having to do with the marriage privately would be under your control. He has promised not to step out of line and go along what what you want. He understands that this is sudden and very stressful but he’ll make sure everything is as smooth as it can be.” Leia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Rey looked her in the eyes and nodded, “When do we start?”

A smile crossed the older woman’s face, “A shuttle is being prepared to take us to Chandrila in a few days.”

“And not to mention-”

“Commander Dameron please take a seat.”

Poe looked at the general with disdain as he retook his seat and bounced his leg.

“Rey has agreed to the terms, she has requested privacy for the next two days to mediate and mentally prepare for this. She has asked me to pass on that everything will be okay and she isn’t doing anything she can’t handle.”

She shot a glare over at Poe, “As for the meeting, Commander Dameron and Finn will be accompanying us to Chandrila. I expect you both to behave while we are there.”

Finn nodded while Poe took a second before finally nodding.  
_______________________________________

“I take it you’ve received the news?” Ben was sitting on a chair looking over documents of some kind while she sat across from him.

“Yes… I accepted.”

Her words caused Ben’s eyes to shoot up to her, she found herself frozen in place as he set down his holopad.

“I meant what I said, away from the public, this marriage is completely under your control. I know I’m not the most desirable of bachelors…”

He had no idea how wrong he was, Rey tried to keep her mind from how many times she had touched herself at night, imagining it was his hands instead of her’s. He was also the only person in the entire galaxy who understood her on such an intimate level.

“There are worse people to be engaged to.” She shot him a playful look and swore her heart stopped when he bit his lip to suppress a smile.

“Yes, I suppose there are.” He sat back in his chair and stretched letting out a groan.

“I should probable prepare you for the lovely media, they’re going to ask some uncomfortable questions. Especially if they’re from a system whose… Social customs differ from ours.”

Rey sat up and nodded for him to continue.

“I’m going to get straight to the point and tell you right now a lot of these interviews will be asking about children. I believe the best way to answer that is ‘Considering how busy things are going to be with all the changes that will be happening, a child is not a priority at the moment.’ this will most likely keep them off the subject for a while.”

Rey paled as she remembered her dream. ‘At the moment’ rang through her head, he obviously would be lying but the thought still derailed her completely. She gave him a single nod and plastered on a fake smile.

If he noticed a change in her, he didn’t comment.

“Any and all questions about our sex life will be redirected to something else.” His cheeks turned red and he turned away to try and hide it. She smiled a little at how he ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

“Of course.” She said with a playful smile.

“Good, so I will see you when you arrive on Chandrila.”

He looked as if he wanted to add something else but was cut off as the force disconnected them.

The thought of them even having a sex life caused her body to grow warm again.

________________________________

A laugh rang out from behind him as he turned to face his knights, all six of them had let themselves in. Three already raiding his kitchen while the other three sat at the bar waiting to be served.

“Oh you think it’s funny?” Ben grabbed a fruit from the youngest’s, Lee’s, hand and bit into it.

Kistra, Ria, and Zaq had begun to dig into his leftovers while Lee, Bri and Dav found the sweets.

Ria spoke up, her mouth full, “Look Kylo, the fact that six people snuck into your room while you so obviously flirted with your jedi fiance is funny as hell.” the other nodding as Zaq choked on his drink from laughing.

“You two kiss yet?” Bri bit back a laugh of her own.

Ben leaned against the counter and took another bite of the fruit in his hand, shooting a glare at them all.

“No.”

Lee made kissing noises but Kistra smacked him hard upside the head,” Leave him alone guys. He’s obviously struggling.” she let out a gentle laugh of her own.

Dav patted him on the shoulder as he passed him to plop down on the large sofa, the rest leaving a mess as usual to follow.

“You have to admit the look on Hux’s face then Ria suggested the marriage was worth it.” Ben said as he shoved Zaq over to sit himself, causing the man to let out whine.

They all laughed then as Ria stood up to take a bow.

[The Knights](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1smaNQXpSZu6CoTnxwSwLysIAKkptGRKw/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is had and memories are re-lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the lovely comments! I do read every one of them and I'm so happy that you guys are looking forward to see how things progress!
> 
> A bit of a warning here: In this story I will include memories of Snoke's abuse and manipulation of Ben. It won't go into serious detail as I myself am a survivor of abuse and manipulation. I just want you guys to be aware of this! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chandrila was beautiful; Leia had described it as a mild weathered planet with oceans and lush greenery. Their shuttle flew low above the terrain as Hanna City came into view. Rey chanced a look at Leia and found the general with a sad smile on her face as they started to pass buildings.

 

The city seemed to shine with promise and life as they made their way through. Eventually, the buildings became more pristine and the shuttles more luxurious as they passed by and everything became what Rey could only describe as wealthy.

 

Slowly they descended upon a landing pad, the glass floor making Rey’s heart rate speed up a bit. She shook herself out of it. She had spent almost her entire life scaling wrecks that may have been twice as high!

 

A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down as Leia led her forwards towards the elaborate golden double doors. Two well dressed men bowed as they pulled them open for them.

 

“This place is  _ massive _ , general…” Poe was looking around, no doubt checking for any sign of an ambush, while Finn stood directly behind Rey. She could feel his gaze piercing the back of her head. 

 

Leia let out a sigh as she unlocked another set of large doors and opened them to a well decorated living space. Rey could feel the general’s mood grow sad.

 

Suddenly the sound of squealing filled her ears as she was hit with a vision; a little boy, no older than four scrambled from around a corner. A head full of thick black hair bounced as he ducked behind the large sofa. A man slowly crept around the corner after him.

 

“Leia, have you happened to see a little boy run through here? He seems to have taken something from me.” A younger Han Solo turned to face an equally younger Leia Organa sitting on the sofa reading and shaking her head.

 

“I’m afraid I haven’t.” 

 

A small giggle came from behind her as Han crept towards the sofa slowly before jumping behind Ben Solo and scooping him up, tickling him causing the boy to scream while he wriggled in his grasp. Golden dice dropped from his tiny grip right into Han’s hand.

 

“Aha!  _ There  _ they are!” Ben was out of breath as he was set down.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, little guy. I promise.” Han bent down and left a kiss on top of his son’s head before giving Leia a kiss on her lips. 

 

Ben grew quiet as he left the apartment, as did Leia. 

 

Rey gasped as she was thrust back into the present. 

 

“We were happy back then.” Leia’s sad voice met her as things came back into view. 

 

__________________________

 

They didn’t get a chance to explore the apartment before the door opened once more. Two tall figures entering before stepping aside to reveal Ben.

 

Rey’s breath left her as she saw him physically in front of her for the first time in half a year. 

The two masked figures stood silent as Ben motioned towards the sofa, everybody moving to sit.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to this, mother, Rey…” Ben’s voice was gentle as he set down a folder in front of his mother.

 

The terms were simple, the resistance would cooperate with what Ben was now calling the New Order, and they would be absolved of all crimes against the First Order. Due to how sudden it would be, a political marriage was to be arranged. Rey’s eyes flickered up towards her now fiancee. 

 

Ben had been the last one to sign before they called for a break.

 

Rey stood first and left the room, she could feel Ben’s eyes follow her as uneasy conversation began between who she assumed were two of his knights and the other three of her party.

 

She had no idea where to start, so she picked a random door and stepped in to what must have been a study of some sort, double doors led to a small balcony. She found herself stepping out onto it. Night had already begun to fall and the city glittered in the dark, alive with activity.

 

“I was never allowed out onto this balcony.” 

 

She jumped slightly and quickly turned; Ben was gently closing the door behind himself and came to rest against the railing beside her. His eyes scanned the city around them before turning to look at her as she let out a deep sigh.

 

“Everything is about to change again, Ben. I don’t know a thing about marriage, much less a  _ political  _ one.” She turned to face him, her side now resting on the railing as he did the same and started to take off his gloves, tossing them onto the small table next to them.

 

“You’re right, everything is about to change. As for my experience with marriage, obviously I have not been married before and I didn’t exactly have the best example of one growing up.” He gently took her hand in his and squeezed a bit.

 

“I promise not to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, Rey.” Ben watched as she looked down at their hands. With his other hand, he lifted her chin to look at him.

 

“Hey, I promise everything will be okay. At the very least we won’t be alone anymore…” Rey’s eyes began to water at his words and she hesitantly took a step closer to him before pulling away as if she had been burnt when the balcony doors were ripped open. A woman with olive skin and long hair tied up into a messy bun lazily leaned against the doorway.

 

“So everything should be set now. It’s late. I wanna sleep. So does Dav. And I’m pretty sure your lovely fiancee’s party is dead tired too from their trip.” The woman let out a loud yawn before turning to Rey and immediately stood straight.

 

“ _ Kriff _ , Kylo, she’s beautiful. Hi, I’m Bri.” She gave a large grin to Rey before turning to Kylo and tugging on one of his ears.

 

“ _ Ow _ , damn it Bri! Fine!” He smacked her hand away and led Rey back inside.

 

Rey couldn’t help the small smile beginning to form on her lips. 

 

_______________

The apartment was massive to say the least; a kitchen filled with all sorts of appliances Rey didn’t even know about was open to a view of the spacious dining room and living area. Everything was sleek yet comfortable in design. A long hallway ended to another set of large double doors. Rey assumed it was a master bedroom as Leia had disappeared into the room for the night.

 

Poe was adamant about not sleeping. The commander was pacing the room, unable to settle down for fear of an ambush. 

 

Ben watched the man walk back and forth with mild amusement “We will be taking our leave now.”

 

Rey sat up from her place on the large sofa with a confused expression “You won’t be staying the night?” 

Her voice had an edge of disappointment to it that caused Ben’s heart to sink slightly.

 

The two knights that had accompanied him were leaning against the doorway in wait of their master.

 

“We have a wedding to plan, one that will be widely broadcasted across the galaxy. I need to have the best of the best working on it.”

 

Ben gave her a small smile that made her heart jump, “We’ll see each other plenty after the engagement is announced.”

 

Rey gave a short nod to him as he left with the two knights. She left the room to find somewhere to sleep, wandering down a hallway opposite of the one with the study and the master bedroom. A single door stood at the end of this one; she slowly pushed it open to reveal a bedroom, smaller in size to the others.

 

She knew immediately that this was Ben’s old bedroom.

 

Rows of bookshelves lined one of the walls while a bed that was far too large for a child sat at the other end against the corner, neatly made up. A desk with what looked to be a calligraphy set of some kind was up against the massive windows. 

 

Walking over to another door she opened it, revealing a large bathroom with a connected closet.

 

Another vision slammed into her mind, causing her to snap her head back towards the closet; Ben Solo, only 9 years of age, finished pulling a night shirt over his head before walking past her into the bedroom. 

 

“Will they be home tomorrow?” the boy questioned as he climbed into the bed.

 

“I’m afraid not, young Ben. Your mother said that she would be back in a few days while your father is off until whatever  _ mission  _ he has decided to go on is finished.” A droid tucked him in neatly and have his head a soft pat.

 

The boy settled down as the droid closed his door. 

 

A voice began to echo.

 

“They don’t care for you, boy.”

 

Ben sat up and looked around panicked, unsure of where it had come from the boy climbed out of his bed and forced himself to be brave. He glared around the room, “Who’s there?”

 

The voice let out a cruel laugh that sent shivers down Ben’s spine.

 

“Don’t worry young man, I will keep you company.”

 

Rey gasped as she was thrown back into the present; anger began to bubble up inside of her, how  _ dare  _ Snoke take advantage of such a young boy. 

 

She let out a deep sigh as she finally caught up with how exhausted she really was; she made her way over to the bed and fell back onto it, sleep overtaking her quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support guys it means so much to me! 
> 
> Also Emma is my personal super hero thanks so much for helping me through all this, I've learned more from your fixes and proofreading than I have from most of my english teachers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You caught me, this fic is just an excuse to spoil Rey rotten.

“Ben you remember your uncle Luke.” His mom had said to him as he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks.

Luke Skywalker turned to him and smile softly “Hey there Ben!”

Ben nodded to him hesitantly before his uncle motioned for him to join them. He could feel his uncle reading him with the force; it felt like he was under some sort of scanner. Was he in trouble?

“Your mother tells me that you’re getting stronger in the force.” He got right to the point and Ben nodded.

“You wanna show me?”

Ben quickly looked to his mother who nodded.

Shakily he held his hand out, his brows furrowed in concentration as he lifted a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle of the table next to them. Luke nods his approval.

His mother however looks worried “It’s usually much more than that, isn’t it Ben?” she shifts uncomfortably.

“ ** _Why don’t you show them how powerful you really are, boy?_** ” Ben flinches.

Luke grows stiff having felt the change in Ben.

Panicked, Ben turns and runs to his room slamming the door behind him and sliding down against it. Outside he can hear his mother frantically telling Luke about everything she’s seen him do. It caused something to bubble up inside of him. How could she talk about him like he’s some sort of monster?

_**“Because you are.”** _

No! He didn’t mean to get so angry!

He presses his ear against the door.

“Luke, when Han left a few days ago Ben had snapped at him. The two got into it a bit and suddenly we have a cracked window. Those windows don’t crack easily!” She was almost frantic.

“As I told you when he was little, he would have tantrums and toys around him would be pushed around a bit.”

“You’re scared.” Luke’s voice was sad.

“I don’t know what I am, Luke…”

“Tell me about the incident with the other kid.” Ben’s blood ran cold.

About a week ago they had gone to a nearby park when a group of kids decided they’d find entertainment in teasing him. He was able to ignore them at first but then one of them reached out and grabbed at one of his ears, calling them stupid looking and huge. Ben only remembers seeing the boy go flying backwards before hitting a tree. Hard.

His mother had been on her holopad arguing with a fellow senator when she heard the screams. Ben slowly looked over to her with a look of terror on his face when the other kid’s mother scrambled over to the screaming child on the ground. One broken rib and a concussion. Obviously they had paid for everything but his mother hadn’t taken him out anywhere since.

Something deep down inside of Ben enjoyed it however.

 ** _“Yes good!”_** it had screamed.

“I see…”

“Luke, what if he can’t control it. What if he kil-”

Ben saw red.

His bookshelves flipped over, his bed flying to the other side of the room while his desk and everything on it tore apart. Windows cracked and the walls shook as he collapsed in the middle of it all.

His ears were ringing; he could barely make out the rattling of his door, unable to be opened due to his dresser being thrown in front of it.

The voice was pleased, whispering praises to him as his uncle used the force to break through the door and move the dresser. He could hear his mother start to cry.

“Ben…”

______________________

Rey had tears running down her cheeks when she awoke to something thrashing around next to her.

There laid Ben panting and gritting his teeth as he thrashed about.

“No! Don’t touch me!” Rang through her head followed by Luke’s voice.

“Ben please!”

She gently reached out and placed both of her hands on either side of his head and pressed her forehead against his sweaty one. He immediately stilled and slowly his eyes opened.

“Rey…”

“Hey.” Her hands stroked his cheeks as he fought to catch his breath.

His eyes pierced into her’s “Did you see it too?” his expression was pained as one of his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

“Yes, a memory I’m guessing?” she let him pull her close to his side when her arms dropped to rest on both of his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you haven’t seen the rest of them I’ve been having them for almost a year now.” his brows furrowed as he tried to work out the bond in his head, probably coming up to a blank as usual. Maybe the bond wasn’t meant to be understood.  
“I’m not sure, it’s been so long and we still don’t know what this is.” her fingers played with the tips of his hair. He’d finally stopped shaking.

“It’s a force bond, that much is obvious to me, whether or not Snoke actually created it or not is a mystery.” his eyes started to droop a bit.

“Sleep Ben, I’m right here…” she rested her head against his chest as she felt herself begin to drift off.

They were alone when they woke.

____________________

  
**SUPREME LEADER BEN SOLO TO MARRY RESISTANCE SPEARHEAD REY OF JAKKU**

The words scrolled across the screen as two journalists frantically spread the news.

Rey froze as all eyes in the room turned to her; they had arrived not an hour ago on the resistance base, greeted by everybody. They had practically swarmed the general for answers, all pointing the the large screen.

Someone turned the volume up “In a massive turn of events Supreme Leader Ben Solo has announced his marriage with perhaps one of the most prominent members of the Resistance, Rey of Jakku. Adding another shock along with his official change of name; the leader choosing to go by his birth name instead.”

Leia froze in place as her son came on screen.

“This war must end and I’m happy to announce my engagement to perhaps the most wonderful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” It was obvious he was throwing in charm for the media, and they ate it right up.

One of the reporters turned to the other “I can’t help but wonder how long this has been going on!”

The other laughed “Can you _imagine_ falling in love with the enemy?! It’s actually quite scandalous, other sources have speculated that it may have been what started the sudden lack of aggression from the First Order. Either way this will be quite the story to follow as it plays out and we’ll have all the details for everybody as soon as they are released!”

Rey couldn’t help but make a face at their talking; she could still feel eyes on her and the gossip wasn’t helping.

“Rey we need to talk in my office.” Leia put her hand on her back and gently led Rey towards her office, closing the door behind them.

“We’ve gotten the plans for your relocation to Chandrila, it is where you and Ben will be ‘living’ basically.”

Rey turned to her “Your old home?”

Leia shook her head and sat down at her desk “No my dear, you two will have your own place. It will be heavily guarded, once again this is all for appearance.”

If she was being honest with herself Rey could feel a part of herself was excited as Leia pulled up a hologram of the large estate by the ocean not far from the city. Areas were highlighted at the push of a button “These are the security parameters, as I said everything will be heavily guarded; not to say you two can’t defend yourselves.” Leia spoke up before going through the rest of the estate.

“It’s a nice place, not a bad choice at all.” Leia hummed, before turning back to Rey “We’re set to depart in a few days; Ben has sent a few of his knights to pick you up.”

Rey felt a sense of panic run through her suddenly “You won’t be coming with us?”

The general laughed and shook her head “I promise we will have constant contact with you; we’ve been given permission to visit as well. Not to mention there is still plenty to be done; we just need to wrap things up here before heading out to you.”

A surge of relief flowed through Rey as she nodded and took a deep breath.

______________________

“Why?”

Hux stood before Ben looking utterly defeated.

“Why not Hux?”

“Because we are not _weak_ Ren!” The general exploded and Ben could see why he was so against this. Hux had been groomed for this his entire life, clawing his way up the the position he was currently in.

“Aren’t you tired of it?!” Ben yelled right back, this needed to end.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m tired or not! If we do not force it to submit the galaxy will be thrown into disarray and retaliate, you must know this!”

“There are other ways to rule a damn galaxy Armitage!” Ben yelled, “We aren’t disbanding our military, you’ve seen the numbers Hux we have as much people joining us as we have leaving! Hell, a majority of the troopers are staying!”

Hux closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

“It’s time for things to change, we need to do things differently now instead of using brute force.” Ben watched the general’s shoulders slacken as his eyes watered.

“All my damn life, I’ve fought for this position, this chance to bring order. Do you really think this is the way?”

“Yes.”

It was obvious that this was never going to be easy for the general.

“I assume everything is set for the… Move?” Ben looked up at the other man who had since wiped his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, security has been set in place and the estate has been cleaned up; every employee has been given a background check, the usual checks such as criminal and substance abuse, as well as loyalty to make sure they aren’t unsympathetic to the First Order and the… Changes being done.”  
Ben nodded and checked the time. Almost time to go.

“The media is going to eat this up, Ren,” Hux let a smile slip “I can see it now ‘ _Lovebirds escape to secret hideaway_ ’”

“That’s the point general.” Ben huffed out a laugh.

___________________________

The ship that landed at the base was a sleek black one with red engines that died down as soon as it touched the ground. The ramp opening to reveal and excited looking woman and man, both obviously two of Ben’s knights. The woman nudged the man in the ribs and nodded towards Rey.

She practically bounced off the craft towards Rey and held out her hand “You must be Rey, I’m Ria and this is Dav.” the knight, Ria, nodded to the young man making his way over to the group; he gave a small wave and an awkward smile.

Rey smiles and shook Ria’s hand “It’s nice to meet you both.” She had no idea but these two, especially Ria, let off an energy that had Rey feeling comfortable instantly and it had nothing to do with the force.

“Rey.” Finn stood behind her with a sad expression painted across his face and Rey rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms.

“I promise this time we’ll have constant contact.” She felt Finn nod as she let him go to bring Rose into her arms.

“You take care of him, keep him and Poe out of trouble.” Rose laughed at this and nodded, wiping at her own tears as Rey laid a kiss on her forehead before turning to Poe with a raised eyebrow.

“You. Behave.” Rey laughed as he pulled her into his embrace.

“Tell us if he oversteps and we’ll make him pay.”

“We’ll make him pay if he oversteps.” Ria spoke up while Finn handed Rey’s bag to Dav with a nod.

Poe let out a laugh and let Rey go to turn to the general.

“Come here.” Leia held out her arms and Rey finally let out a sob of her own as she allowed herself to be wrapped in the general’s embrace.

“You promise you’ll stay in contact?” Rey wiped at her eyes and let out a breath of relief when Leia nodded.

“Ofcourse. You make sure to contact us if anything goes wrong or you just need to talk.” Leia wiped at her own eyes as she let her go and watched Rey waved to everybody one last time before boarding the ship.

The ramp closed and she felt a gentle hand on her back “Hey, I know this must be a lot. But I promise you that we’ll all be here for you. The Knights of Ren are basically their own group and we answer only to Kyl- Ben. Sorry we’re still getting used to the name change.” Dav appeared next to her with a gentle smile as Ria flopped into the pilot’s seat.

“Yeah we’ll beat Ben up if he oversteps don’t worry, if we all gang up on him he’ll fall.” Ria yelled from the cockpit causing Rey to let out a weak laugh and Dav to shake his head and look back at Rey.

“This is one of Ben’s personal ships for the Knights of Ren and there’s a captain’s quarters in the back made for him even if we all end up sleeping in there after particularly hard missions, get blood on the bed, crush him under our combined weight.”

Rey had imagined the Knights of Ren to be many different ways, in her vision they had been menacing and terrifying; this was completely different from that.

However Rey knew how battle could change an individual’s personality. She’d seen it in the resistance even, people who changed from happy and peaceful to what she could only describe as bloodthirsty while in combat. She came to understand that sometimes having a sense of humor became what kept people sane in a war.

As the ship hit lightspeed she made her way to the captain’s quarters and looked around. She could faintly hear Ria talking on the comms “Yep we’re on our way to Chandrila right now, probably will be a few hours for us to get to the estate if everything goes smoothly.”

Rey removed her boots and laid back on the bed; exhaustion immediately taking her.

She was awoken by the jolt of the ship coming out of hyperspace, her heart jumping out of her chest temporarily when she didn’t recognize where she was before her mind caught up with her and she slowly sat up and ran a hand through her hair; fixing it up before grabbing her boots and lacing them up before making her way towards the cockpit.

Ria looked turned her head and shot her a smile “How’d you sleep, Empress?”

Rey scoffed “Pretty well actually. Empress?”

Ria nodded as she brought them down to the surface and Rey found herself once again breathless at how beautiful Chandrila was. “Get used to it, you’ll be marrying who many of the galaxy is starting to refer to as the Emperor.”

“Well personally It’s a step up from Supreme Leader…” Rey mused as they slowed down and she couldn’t hold in a gasp as the estate came into view.

“Damn this place is nice.” Dav helped land the craft; the ship touching down at the massive landing pad.

The three made their way down the ramp and Rey was searching for Ben when Ria came to stand next to her.

“Ben’s on his way right now, they should get here within the hour.” Rey nodded and smiled.

“I want to explore.”

Ria laughed and nodded “Go for it, we still have a few things to clear up here with security. The staff will show you to your room.” Rey bit her lip when Ria wiggled her eyebrows and nodded.

A young woman appeared and reached out to take Rey’s bag when she shook her head “I got it, thanks.” the woman looked surprised for a split second before nodding and gestured her to follow “Of course, right this way Empress.”

Rey had to force herself not to roll her eyes, again with ‘Empress’. Then again this was for appearances; she’d have to ask Ben about it when he arrived.

The place was huge and filled with natural light as they walked through, the woman pointing out each room as they went. She half expected it to be filled with black marble or maybe sleek and modern; not something so bright and elegant.

“This estate was designed to slightly resemble Varykino on the planet Naboo. A summer retreat for the late Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala.” Rey hummed; remembering Leia had briefly touched on her family history.

They arrived at a huge pair of doors and the Woman held them open for Rey, she let out a gasp as she took in the beautiful decor and the view. “Will you be needing anything else, Empress?”

Rey shook her head and smiled to the woman “No, thank you.”

With a bow the woman left the room; closing the door behind her.

Suddenly Rey felt giddy, she let out a small giggle as she headed towards the balcony and opened the large glass doors, the room was filled with a gentle breeze that blew the long, sheer, white curtains into the room. Below her, the ocean lapped against the stone walls. There was no other structures in sight save for the fishing boats off in the distance. They were alone out here and for the first time ever, that didn’t scare Rey.

Suddenly the door burst open causing her to jump out of her skin.

“Empress! It’s time to take your measurements so we can get a wardrobe ready for you as well as a wedding dress.” An older woman with a mischievous glint in her eye had rush over to Rey and grabbed ahold of both her hands before dragging her back inside and closing the balcony doors.

The woman stared at her expectantly “Well go on child, strip down for me.”

Rey found it best not to argue with this one and hesitantly began to undress, choosing to keep her underwear on but crossing her arms over her bare chest.

The woman hummed thoughtfully as she circled her before pulling out a roll of measuring tape and a holopad; she begun to measure every part of her body and double checked her measurements before gesturing to her clothes on the floor “You can redress now dear, are there any special requests for your wardrobe Empress?”

“Not too many dresses please.” Rey practically begged the woman who let out a loud laugh.

“I’ll give you a more casual look, however you will be expected to look the part upon going out in public. I’ve been made aware of your situation and will make sure to put together something elegant yet practical. Do expect some gowns though my dear.” Rey let out a sigh of relief.

“You’ve been a lot more easy than the Emperor, the man about threw a fit when I showed him his options for special events. I plan on bringing more color into his wardrobe whether he likes it or not.” The woman gathered her things up as Rey let out a laugh of her own, that sounded like him.

When she was fully dressed the woman who hadn’t even shared her name left the room and Rey practically ran back out to the balcony before she heard the door open once more, rolling her eyes she looked back and couldn’t help the smile that came to her face.

An exhausted looking Ben was closing the door behind him and locking it. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

“Rough day, _Emperor_?” Rey teased and grinned when he rolled his eyes as he made his way over to her.

“You have no idea, _Empress_.”

They both leaned against the balcony, basking in a comfortable silence until Ben spoke up, “We have plans to meet with our multiple wedding planners tomorrow afternoon, my mother will be there with us.”

Rey perked up at the news of Leia being there and nodded before turning her attention back to the view “It’s beautiful here, Ben.”

“Yeah, I wanted to find somewhere quiet and private, however people know it’s here. We’ve had multiple requests for interviews here already.”

Rey looked up at him “That’s the point right?” Ben nodded and pushed off from the stone railing and held his hand out “Let me show you around.”

______________

“This is _massive_ Ben.” The closet was bigger than her room at the Resistance base; lined with drawers and cabinets and empty bars for clothes. She pulled a drawer out and tilted her head at the strange foamish bumps when Ben came up behind her.

“This drawer is for jewelry. The bumps and creases keep things organised so they aren’t just thrown in there to get tangled up.”

Rey nodded and allowed him to lead her towards another large door, the bathroom. Also massive with a huge tub in the middle and an equally massive shower nearby. She pulled out another drawer next to the large vanity and groaned. Makeup. Ben laughed.

“You won’t have to wear that unless it’s a special event or some important interview I promise. You’ll have an artist apply it for you; I’ll pass it on that you won’t allow anything crazy.” Ben winked at her before tilting his head for her to follow. She was grateful for him, the last thing she wanted was for her face to be caked with makeup.

He lead her back out to the balcony and down a set of stairs to a garden area. Rey gasped at all the flowers and trees when the rounded a corner. They made their way down stone stairs through all sorts of flowers that she’d never seen before.

“You know, back on Jakku I had a flower in the AT-AT I lived in.”

“Really?” Ben looked stunned for a second.

“A resilient little thing, It’s probably long dead by now, I wouldn’t be surprised if everything has been picked apart by other scavengers.” She didn’t seem saddened by this.

“If you would like you can have a hand at caring for the garden here too.”

“I’d like that.” Rey smiled up at him.

He continued to walk her through the gardens. Wind chimes rang gently in the sea breeze as they grew closer to the shore. A small stone structure stood against the short cliffside and he opened a wooden door, holding it open for her.

Rey followed a short set of stair down to a platform that was raised from the sand, waves gently lapped at the shore and she couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping her.

“The water can range from warm to absolutely freezing so be careful, not to mention high tide goes up to this platform which is why it’s elevated; high tide occurs around late noon here.” Ben watched with a smile as Rey took her boots off and pulled her capris up a little more before stepping into the water.

“It’s warm.” Rey laughed and kicked the water around a bit.

Ben let her splash around a little longer before checking the time “We should get going, the rest of the knights should be here by now and I want you to meet them.” he seemed nervous.

They walked back through the gardens to the main entrance where six figures stood; Rey could recognise Bri, Dav, and Ria, the other three she did not know yet.

“You know Ria, Bri and Dav; the other three are Kistra, Lee and Zaq.” The knights all smiled at her; they all seemed around Ben’s age and Rey could already tell the were powerful with the force.

Kistra came forward and took both her hands in her’s “You can count on us to always be on your side, we are loyal not to the First Order but to Ben, and now you as well.” Kistra let off almost a motherly vibe that immediately had Rey relaxed and nodding.

___________

Night fell and Rey watched as Ben pulled out a spare blanket and made for the sofa that was in their room.

“Nope, get in the bed.” Rey had already settled under the blanket and laughed when he startled and looked back at her.

“Are you sure?” Ben slowly made his way towards the bed when Rey nodded.

“Just don’t hog the damn blanket and I won’t kick you out.” She grinned at him as he slid under the blanket and turned off the single lamp that was on.

“Get some sleep, Empress.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes or have an concerns I'd love to hear them, if you enjoyed this please leave a comment!


End file.
